


Happier Reflection

by Merfilly



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She holds a memory close</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happier Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



"You're always so beautiful, Shelley," Sarah told the woman, watching her do her hair and makeup for a concert. Eric had come by earlier, flirting and playing around with Shelley before she chased him out to make sound check. Sarah had known he was being more himself than usual just because she was there, and was still smiling at how perfect a couple her friends were.

"You are too, Sarah."

"Me? Nah. I'm just a kid."

Shelley paused in brushing her hair, gesturing for Sarah to come over to the makeup table. "You may be a kid now, but I still say you're beautiful and always will be," Shelley told the girl once she was close. She pulled Sarah to where they were both looking into the mirror and smiled at their reflections. "See? You're just like a little sister to me, and that means if I'm beautiful, so are you!"

Sarah laughed a little, but she took a little heart from those words.

_Less than a year later, when the memories were tainted by the sight of Shelley broken and bleeding would haunt Sarah, she turned again to that happy moment in a reflection._


End file.
